Facts Of Life: Twist Ending
by kudizmcfield
Summary: Things Goes From good to bad for Merina and her friends it truly is a 'Twist Ending' you must read


Facts Of Life: Twist Ending

Merina: Good morning Glinda.

Glinda: Good morning Merina. What time is it?

Merina: 9:30

Glinda: What time do you think Starley is going to pick us up?

Merina: I don't know she didn't say.

Glinda: Well now I'm hungry

Merina: Yeah me too. Lets go eat.

Glinda: Ok

Dr. Mayle: whooo and where are you too going?

Merina: Going down to the cafeteria. Where hungry.

Dr. Mayle: I'm sorry but I have here that Melinda...

Glinda: Glinda! Its Glinda!

Dr. Mayle: Anyway I have here that Glinda is suppose to leave to day. And intell somebody comes and pick Ya'll up. You two are not leaveing this room.

Merina, Glinda: But where hungry!

Dr. Mayle: I don't care so Ya'll to back to your room and I'm going to lock the door so y'all cant get out.

Glinda: Great now what are we going to do...

Merina: Wait I hear Starley.

Starley: I'm just here to pick up Glinda and Merina.

Dr. Mayle: Ok are you 18 and over ?

Starley: No I'm 17.

Dr. Mayle: Well then they aren't going anywhere.

Merina, Glinda: What!

Starley: that ok then I guess I'll be going.

Glinda: What she just going to give up on us.

Merina: Wait I know what she's about to do.

Starley: My friends you must let them go but before a refreshing day today you'll side with me.

Dr. Mayle: You know what your friends can go. Let me unlock the door.

Merina: Ok Glinda lets go.

Starley: Come on you to lets go

Merina: Ok

Ian: Hay Starley where have ya'll been.

Starley: Well... That crazy Dr. Mayle would not let me pick them up because I was not 18 so I put a spell on her.

Ian: Starley!? I hope this don't come back and bite us in the butt.

Starley: Don't worry it won't.

Ian: Merina are you ok with this.

Merina: Well Starley I'm not sure if this was ok.

Starley: Well gosh what do ya'll want me to drive all the way back to the hospital.

Audrey: Now Starley you know that's the right thing to do.

Starley: Fine I'll go back to hospital.

At the hospital...

Dr. Mayle: Whooo girl what are you doing here?

Starley: I just came to do something.

Dr. Mayle: You dum Stupid girl!

Starley: Ok what did you call me.

Dr. Mayle: Oh you herd me your nonething but a dum stupid girl!

Starley: Ok who do you think you are thinking that you can just go around and say that to people.

Dr. Mayle: Easy because I said so and I'm the ground and your just a teenager.

Starley: You know what forget you!

Dr. Mayle: Oh Starley what you don't know is that I'm a wizard too.

Ian: So Starley did you do it.

Starley: No because of miss. Sassy Dr... Hay what's going on with Merina.

Glinda: I don't know it look likes she haveing suzger!

Starley: Wait somethings not right. MERINA'S being bezest!

Dr. Maylee: That's right Starley she's being bezest.

Starley: Dr. Maylee?

Dr. Maylee Over here!

Starley: Do did this?!

Dr. Maylee: Yes I did

Starley: WHY? I ANT DONE NONHING TO YOU!

Dr. Maylee: I'm only finishing what Mona had started. And in a few minutes Merina will become evil.

Ian: You little troll you leave my friend alone.

Dr. Maylee: Oh don't worry about that in 3... 2... 1...

Merina: Yes Master?

Dr. Maylee: Destory Ian!

Merina: Yes Master.

Ian: Merina what are doing and WHERE DID YOU GET THAT KNIFE.. OH NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO. HUHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Dr. Maylee: Ha, Ha, Ha

Starley: Oh my god I cant believe you did that!

Dr. Maylee: Well that was just the being became in going to destory both worlds.

Starley: WHAT!?

Anderson: Hold up that means your a...

Dr. Maylee: a wizard Yes. I'm the most powerful Wizard in the world!

Starley: Dr. Maylee: You don't have to be like Mona. You can be a good person.

Dr. Maylee: Never! And before you get any plans on trying to destory me well... Interl fantous!

Starley: Huuuuuuuuu!

Dr. Maylee: Come on Merina lets go.

Merina: Yes Master.

Audrey: Starley what happen?

Starley: She took my magic. Ow

Audrey: Starley lye on the couch.

Starley: Ok ow.

Quenya: So what are we going to do? She going to take over both our worlds.

Starley: Quenya With out my magic we just can do anything ow!

Quenya: No it cant be over it just cant!

Andersen: Whatever.

Quenya: No Not whatever! You know what. Portal open!

Leigh: Quenya No don't do it.

Quenya: No! I have to save Merina and the world and I'm gonna do it wather Ya'll with me or not!

Andery: I cant believe he really doing it.

Quenya: Oh good she haven't came here yet I have to warn them.

Seely: Stop! What are you doing here.

Quenya: No time but its this evil wizard comeing to destory Ya'll world.

Seely: Well we better go tell the council.

Quenya: No if we tell them all they going to do is reinforce the facts of life rule.

Seely: Then what are we going to do, where not wizard.

Quenya: NEVER MIND THAT WE HAVE TO GO BEFORE... oh no its happening.

Dr. Mayle: Poor Quenya, do you really think you cant destory me? Oh I did so much more.

Quenya: What do you mean?

Dr. Mayle: Well lets just see...

Starley: Quenya where are you! Ow!

Dr. Mayle: Ha ha ha Evil spell and eye of kot turn these human into Mosters!

Andersen: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Leigh: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Starley: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Andery: Ahhhhhhh!

Andersen: I'm a lion

Leigh: I'm a demon

Starley: I'm a warewolf

Andery: I'm a bare

Leigh: Im a snake

Everyone: NOOOOOOO!

Dr. Mayle: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Quenya: YOU MOSTER! EXPRAEDTHEASES!

Dr. Mayle: (Fizzled then came back) Do you really you can destory me! I'm the power full one. And I'm not alone I got back up. MERINA!

Seely: MERINA!

Dr. Mayle: Merina? You know what to do.

Seely: Merina what are you doing no Merina snap out of it!

Dr. Mayle: You foul she's pesest!

Seely: YOU MOSTER WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

Dr. Mayle: Duh because im evil. Anyway i got to go. I Got some destorying to do. Come on Merina.

Merina: Yes Master.

Seely: Oh My God I cant Believe that women would do that to Merina and Your friends!

Quenya: I Know but I need to check on them right now so... Portal open.

The Portal opened

Quenya: So...

Seely: Seely, My name is Seely.

Quenya: So Seely are you comeing or what?

Seely: Ok im comeing.

Starley: Quenya im glad your here. NOW UNDO THIS SPELL!

Quenya: Ok I'll try? Uh... Human Again!

Andersen: Oh thank god it worked!

Starley: Quenya your right we should go and save Merina and destory Dr. Mayle once and for all!

Quenya: Yeah! but Starley you dont have your powers?

Starley: That dont matter right now what does is we have to save Merina and the world!

Quenya: Ok lets go!

Dr. Mayle: Yes everything is almost complete all i need to do is say the Colide spell and both worlds will be destoried!

Quenya: NOT SO FAST DR. MAYLE!

Dr. Mayle: You again!?

Quenya: Yes it me now lets settle this once and for alll!

Dr. Mayle: Fine by me.. oh and Merina you know what to.

Quenya: WHAT NO!

Starley: Merina snap out of it. it us your friends.

Merina: I only obay Dr. Mayle.

Dr. Mayle: Come on what are you going to do.

Quenya: This together as one to united as one it time to destory you!

Dr. Mayle: OWW! STOP THAT!

Quenya: Gasp it WORKING GUYS HELP ME!

Dr. Mayle: NO. MERINA DESTORY THEM!

Quenya: Come on guys just say it with me!

Starley: come on Quenya is count on us who's in?

Seely: Im in.

Andersen: Me too

Andery: Me too

Glinda: Me too

Starley: NOW QUENYA

Everyboby: This together as one to united as one it time to destory you!

Dr. Mayle: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Merina!

Merina: ...

Quenya: Come on one more time!

Everyboby: This together as one to united as one it time to destory you!

Dr. Mayle: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Quenya: We did, we really did it.

Seely: Uh Quenya Somethings happeing to Starley.

Starley: Oh my My powers their back.

Glinda: hey look likes Merina comeing back.

Merina: Oh my head guys what in the world just happen?

Starley: Were tell you later right now we got to tell you somthing...

Merina: Wait where's Ian

Starley: That just it Merina Ian is dead

Merina: Ok come again.

Glinda: Merina Ian is dead. Im sorry.

Seely: Well Merina me where going home do you wanna come?

Merina: I'll chach up with Ya'll later.

Starley: Ok well were see you at home.

Merina: Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

_[Chorus]_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway 

Starley: Hey Merina how you feel

Merina: I should have never came here!

Starley: No Merina dont say that.

Merina: But if i never came here then nonthing would HAVE HAPPEN TO MY BEST FRIEND IAN!

Starley: Merina clome down. where just going throw a hard time that all and i promes it will get better.

Merina: Well Ok

The End.


End file.
